


Selchie

by Flanker27_UK



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flanker27_UK/pseuds/Flanker27_UK
Summary: After a discussion on Discord that somehow turned to Selkys (Selchies) this bored it's way into my head & I just had to get it written.I Will finish the "Not a Hero" story soon but this just wouldn't get out of my headI think it will take a few chapters ......
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 25
Kudos: 41





	1. Cornish Legends

Cormoran was only about five when his Aunt Joan had him enthralled with her Celtic folklore tales, starting with the stories she told of his Namesake giant but covering all the mythical creatures that had inhabited the Cornish landscape for timeless generations.

Of Pixies and Pooka’s, Spriggan and the Owlman, all absorbed with wide eyed belief, stored away to be replayed in his thoughts when his mother dragged him away from the Cornwall he loved, when these tales were all that anchored him to his birthplace.

But the stories that most fascinated him were the ones that linked him to his Uncle Ted & the happy hours he spent on the old boat, a boat that Ted had started teaching him to sail from as soon as he could walk.

The young Strike was a water baby, always swimming and surfing, the young people he grew up with being much the same.

So the stories of the legendary sea creatures. The frightening Morgawr, the Sea serpent that haunted Falmouth Bay. The Bucca, the male Mermaids that troubled the coastal communities of this rugged peninsular

But the creature that so enthralled the young Cormoran was the Selchie, the Therianthropic beings, Seals that took on human form when shedding their skins. He knew this was true, Joan’s tales of lonely fishermen taking Selchie wives, the lives they saved. In his head he was a mythical giant, who would one day have a Selchie wife.

He knew with absolute certainty these beings existed, because he was sure that he had seen one, on the days he helped his uncle lay the lobster pots, a long day and demanding work for a young boy, but he was big and strong for his age and loved being there, connected with nature.

His attention was drawn to something in the water, a head, looking at him, pale yellow/red pelt and huge blue grey eyes studying him intently, he was transfixed, drawn in, it was like there was a connection between them

“Uncle Ted, look, A Selchie” he shouted out pointing franticly to starboard, “it’s studying us”

Ted glanced up from tying on the next pot in the string

“Ay lad lots of fishermen believe in the Selchie, and your Aunt Joan is convinced they’re real, me though I just think they’re smart & know we’ll be throwing fish back so we’re an easy meal”

Such a factual answer deflated the teenager’s enthusiasm, but he couldn’t bring himself to look away until with a flick of a flipper the beast vanished into the depths

In the years the followed Cormoran often helped his Uncle, and every year he saw several seals following them, and just occasionally he saw what must be the same animal several times. Surely there can’t be two with such an unusual pelt and eye colour combination. And the times it did appear the same connection between them happened, staring into each other’s eyes. Like they were connected in some way.

It took an incident in Cormoran’s Fifth form year to change Ted’s mind on the mythical creatures though. It was the Easter holidays and, as ever, Cormoran was on the boat helping lay the latest string of pots. The weather was far from good with squalls hitting them and large swells. Nothing unusual for Cornish fisherman but not easy work either. He had just tied on the last one and was heaving it up over the transom when a vicious gust hit them, pushing Strike off balance, the pot slipped from his hand and its weight rapidly dragged its line behind.

Wrapping around his ankle as it went, his head hit the deck and he saw stars as he felt himself relentlessly dragged overboard, just hearing his Uncle scream his name as the freezing water closed over his head as the heavy Lobster pot dragged him down towards the sea bed many fathoms below.

He struggled, but his heavy oil skins and boots were just dragging him deeper, the rope knotted like a manacle around his right ankle, being pulled tighter the deeper he went.

Cormoran was a strong swimmer and he didn’t panic but the blow to his head was making him dizzy he had lost his knife and knew his only chance was to wait till the pot hit the bottom, then he would have a chance to free himself and head for the surface.

By now his lungs were burning, he’d not had chance to fill them with air before he’d gone under. He knew on a good day he could hold his breath for nearly two minutes, but this was far from a good day. He could feel the panic rising and he began to struggle, wriggling out of his heavy coat. Trying to stay calm.

Then with a silent thump the pot reached the sea bed Cormoran bent and tried to disentangle the rope from his leg but it was wet and like an iron bar around his ankle, the trip to the bottom had pulled it really tight and he couldn’t feel his foot.

Thoughts raced through his head:

_Lucy, how would she cope without him?_

_His Aunt and Uncle and their anguish at losing him, particularly Ted who Cormoran knew would blame himself_

_His Mum_

_Gwen who he’d just started dating, only kissed her but was hoping…._

Then something brushed against his back, a smooth, pale shape, stirring up the silty bottom making it difficult to see.

Then the rope on his leg came free from the string of pots, and what felt like arms underneath his, propelling him swiftly towards the surface, he tried to look around but couldn’t see clearly who was helping him. But he thought he saw a girl, with a kind face and a cloud of red/blonde hair out of the corner of his eye. Just for a second he made eye contact, with the most beautiful blue grey eyes, eyes that he knew he had seen before.

He felt her hands slip from under his arms, just as his head broke surface and he gasped air into his tortured lungs. Ted threw him a life belt and hauled him towards the boat. As his Uncle was pulling him aboard he heard a splash, and looking round again saw the blue/grey eyes of ‘his’ seal studying him before with a flick of the tail vanishing beneath the waves.

Sitting in the small cabin on the boat, drinking hot cocoa laced with a shot of medicinal Rum Cormoran related his tale to Ted.

“Well lad, you saw what you saw. The rope had been bitten through as clean as with a knife and I saw the seal plain as day. So I might have to agree with your Aunt now, you’ve converted me. There might be something in these legends….”

\-----

**Many years later**

Strike was enjoying his break visiting his Aunt and Uncle. The day on Ted’s boat had been what he needed to erase the thoughts of the upcoming heat and dust of Helmand from his mind. They were busy pulling up the string of pots that Ted had laid a few days ago when Strike had the sensation of being watched. He looked around to see a seal studying him intently, a seal he hadn’t seen for many years.

And again today, standing on the sea wall, filling his lungs with the fresh Cornish air he saw her again, he was totally convinced the seal was female. The same unusual pale reddish pelt and the large blue/grey eyes that shone with intelligence were so familiar to him, and so important. He raised his arm in salute and crushed out his cigarette.

His phone buzzed

It was Richard Anstis, the TA guy he was going to Mentor on the next tour

“See you at Brize Saturday”

With a final glance over his shoulder, at the seal still staring intently at him as if it was saying 

“Be Careful”

Then with a splash it was gone again

\------


	2. Bumping in to each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many years later

Cormoran roared with pain holding the lip where the ashtray had hit him

“You Bitch Charlotte”

“You’ll come back Bluey you always do” echoed in her wake as she tore out of the office slamming the door hard enough to rattle the glass as she did so.

Strike remembering her penchant for self-harm, after a moment to gather himself, went after her

Slamming into someone, hard, as he dashed out of the doorway

Instinct cut in

He lunged and grabbed for his victim, registering that he’d grabbed a handful of flesh as well as clothing, instantly realising that it was a woman as his hand was full of breast and his nose full of her scent

Helping her into the office and sitting her down, with profuse apologies, she raised her tear stained face

And like a lightning strike their eyes met

Strike stepped back in shock and the girl slumped back on the sofa, her hand dropping from her ravaged breast

“Hello, I’m Cormoran Strike, how can I help you” he just about managed to force out

His eyes never leaving hers, the blue/grey pools that were burned into his subconscious, the eyes of the ‘person’ that had saved his life when he was 15.

‘His’ Selchie!

“Tea” He questioned

“That would be lovely”

His hands shook as he went through the motions of making tea

“Shall we go into my office” surveying the damage his very much ex-girlfriend had done

“It’s a bit tidier than in here”

“Sorry, I didn’t catch your name”

“It’s Robin Cunliffe, I really need your help, I think you are probably the only investigator who could help me”

Strike sat head on one side waiting, a technique that has served him well in his career

“I chose you because you had a Cornish name, and you are perhaps the only person in this city who might just understand the difficulties and danger that I’m in. But it seems I’m luckier than I could have possibly hoped”

She reached out and took Cormoran’s hands in hers, immediately his palms felt wet and dripped onto the desk between them. In this smoky office, in Soho, he was transported back to his Uncles boat, he could feel the wind, the boat rocking in the waves, hear the gulls and smell the ocean.

Their eyes were fixed upon each other, then she let go of his hands and they dropped to his desk, in a puddle of water, he tasted his fingers, seawater.

“It can’t be, can it”

This beautiful woman who had crashed into his life just nodded

“Is it you, really?”

Robin just smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear”

“Is it me, what?”

“You’re her, you’re the Selchie who saved my life”

Her face relaxed in relief & her hands grasped his again

“Yes, and you believe, in me, that’s so important. I need your help now Cormoran, I’m slowly dying, I need you to save me” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this amazing picture that to me is just Selchie Robin!
> 
> https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/773211829746788534/?nic_v2=1a37d5CGc


	3. Finding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strike discovers more

“So what’s the problem? How can I help you?”

In a very un-Strike like manner he had sat her down on the sofa in his office and was sitting next to her, holding her hand. Every time she looked at him he was lost, the same connection he’d felt all those times in Cornwall was there, but so magnified. He had always scoffed at his old friend Ilsa and her wittering on about finding a soul mate.

But then she’d found hers, lost him, and then found him again.

Now Strike was overwhelmed by a girl he had just met, or had he? Were they soul mates from his childhood? His connection to her was intense.

He could never explain that he owed his life to this woman?

Was she a woman?

She had all the right attributes, and they were attributes that fitted perfectly into Strikes mind.

That day when a 15 year old shivering boy had gone home to his Aunt and discussed what had happened. They had agreed that this was a family secret, never to be revealed to another soul, especially not Leda as she would have gone wild about the mysticism of the event.

Over the years Strike had many times seen ‘His’ Selchie, pretty well every time he had visited St Mawes he’d seen her, too much for it to just be co-incidence, the meeting of eyes and minds was a highlight of his summers. They had never swum together though. It was one of the things that he had always held back from. The tales of Fishermen lost to the lure of the Seal people had held him back.

Remembering the last time he’d seen her, at the sea wall, just before the trip that ended his Army career forever.

He had visited many times since, sitting looking out to sea, on his Uncles boat, no longer able to be as active as he once was but still able to steer a course. All the time hoping to see that pale head looking for him, with the eyes that pulled him in.

But nothing each time he came away disappointed, sad that he’d lost the connection he’d had. Then recently he’d stopped going at all, unable to face the disappointment.

But now, now he can repay, in some part the life debt he has.

“Tell me what I need to do Robin? How can I help you, how did you get here?”

So Robin hesitantly at first told him her story, one that would never be believed, except by people who had experienced it themselves

“I was only young when I first saw you on your father’s fishing boat”

“It was my Uncles, but never mind carry on”

“The legends say that if you see and connect with a land-folk in your first five years you are destined to be soulmates forever, and you will live the life on land, but every seven years you must return to the sea to renew yourself.”

“A connection is forged that cannot be broken even if either of you take a mate, you will be forever drawn to each other”

“So all the times that seal was looking at me”

“My seal form, but yes, I was ‘that seal’. I looked for you constantly, you were sometimes gone for months?”

“My mother moved us about so much, but I always felt the pull of St Mawes, the need to see and smell the sea. Now I know it was you I was craving wasn’t it”

She just smiled, and put her arms around him, normally stiff with strangers Strike felt himself just moulding himself to her.

“Well we were meant to be from the first time we saw each other but when I saw you drowning & saved you, that added a life debt to us, I’m forever bound to you, your life is mine to protect and”

“And I have a life debt to you as well, right?”

She nodded, smiled “I’m yours, as a wife servant, whatever you want.”

She ran her fingers through his hair and he shuddered at the feel of it.

_Soul Mate? She feels so much a part of me_

“So how did you get here I haven’t seen you for what five years?”

Tears rolled down her face

“I’ve been enslaved, I was resting and basking in my human form, I thought it was safe. It is so nice to slip the bounds of the sea and feel the sun and breeze on my skin”

“Then I felt someone near to me I’d hoped it was you, but it was a young man, very handsome who smiled at me. The grabbed my coat & dragged me off the beach pushing me into the boot of his car, but he kept my coat. Without it I cannot return to the sea, if I cannot return to the sea I will wither”

Strike had a huge lump in his throat at hearing this, how could someone, abuse this beautiful creature, and then realised his own feelings for her were growing with every minute they were together.

“We drove for ages, then stopped and he left me locked in the boot of his car while he was away for ages. Then we eventually reached our destination, which I learned later was London. He pulled me out of the boot, wrapped me in a coat and bundled me into the flat, where we now live. He was quite kind really, he bought me clothes and looked after me, we shared a bed and he did have sex with me, I didn’t object, if a man has your coat you must do his bidding.”

“But you are married to him?”

“Not really, he bought a ring and made me wear it, I have no documentation, birth certificate, nothing for the dry world so I’m completely dependent upon him. He has hidden my coat, my pelt, from me so I am tied to him. Though my heart cries out for my soulmate. Then when I saw you on the TV, finding out who had killed that model, I knew I had hope” 

She kissed him gently

“Oh soulmate, can you save me”


	4. Discovering

They sat together for what seemed like an age, this wonderful woman? She felt and smelled like a normal woman to him. Strike had experienced females from an early age. But he’d never felt this connection before. Even when he’d thought he was in love with Charlotte it hadn’t felt like this

“Robin?”

She looked up at him and once again he felt himself being drawn into her eyes, like staring into a bottomless pool.

“What do you need from me? I want to help you”

“Will you look after me? I have no one here, if you refuse. I’ll, I’ll just have to go back.

To him”

“So who is this this man who has imprisoned you?”

“His name is Matthew Cunliffe, he gave me his name, and he does look after me. But only as a Master looks after his slaves. I’m just there to do his bidding, to slake his lust and to appear to be his wife as he demands. I dare not defy him or I would have no chance to get my coat back & return to the sea.

But I’ve been away from the sea for more than five years now, if I don’t return within seven I will never be able too, and I will not be able to live long I can feel myself weakening already”

Strike’s heart went out to this woman, normally so reserved he pulled her into his arms and just held her breathing in her scent, he felt her climb onto his lap snuggling as close to him as she could.

Nothing on earth would stop him helping her, the more they held each other the closer he felt his bond with her grow, it felt unreal, but strangely natural. Like they were growing together.

_It’s a good job I never went swimming with her, I may never have left the sea…._

_Where did that come from Strike?_

He realised that the room was getting dark, he had no idea how long they had sat, entwined together, wrapped around each other, time seemed to have no meaning. She was quiet now dozing with her arms draped around his neck her soft breath whispering across his neck.

A plan formed in that gathering gloom, he was a great investigator, finding her coat, her pelt, shouldn’t be beyond him should it? Looking after Robin now was his number one job, what his heart was telling him about her was just confirmation that he would achieve justice for her, save her first, and then, see where things led him.

“Robin” he gently whispered, she stirred and opened her large, blue-grey eyes, he saw worry develop as he studied her

“Don’t worry precious, I’ll look after you, I’ll find your coat and sort this Cunliffe out. If you are happy you can stay with me in my flat upstairs until we can get you back to the sea. You can take my bed I have a camp bed.”

“No!”

“Sorry?”

“No I’ll share your bed it’s my duty, you can use me as you wish, I’m indebted to you”

“Christ Robin, what’s that bastard done to you? You have no debt to me, if anything I owe you for saving my life all those years ago. You are a truly beautiful woman but anything you do has to be because you truly want to, not some form of debt payment!”

She sat head to one side

“But what if I want you to?”

Strike felt a lurch in his groin

“That’s different”

“Are you hungry?”

“Hmm”

“What would you like?”  
“Whatever you are having, but some fish would be nice”

He looked at her and received a slight grin

“I prefer it to meat”

So he leads her upstairs to his flat, showed her where everything was, sorted out one of his T-Shirts for her. Then called through a take-away order.

He cracks a couple of Doom-Bar and passes one to her

“Cheers”

Robin looks blankly at him and stares at the bottle

“Haven’t you ever had beer?”

A shake of the head

He chink’s his bottle against hers and swallows a mouthful, She tentatively takes a sip

Her eyebrows nearly reach her hairline

“That tastes …..”

“Nice?”

“Exquisite, is this ‘getting pissed?’”

“Only if you drink a lot of them, why?”

“It’s what seems to happen a lot on TV”

“This isn’t TV”

They were interrupted by the buzzer, Strike limped downstairs paid the delivery guy and returned to the flat

Robin visibly sniffed the air and studied the plastic bag that was admitting such wonderful smells

Cormoran quickly dished the meal out and they sat down together at his little table Robin grasped a fork in her right hand and stared at the steaming pile of aromatic food

“Hope you’ll like this”

“What is it?”

“It’s a Green Thai fish curry”

She tentatively took a mouthful and stared at him,

“This is…”

“Exquisite, I know”

She tucked in, emitting little groans of joy, clearing her plate then sat back, and yawned

“Tired?”

“Very”

“OK, I’ll get my camp bed set up in here”

“Cormoran, would you sleep next to me please? You make me feel safe”

_Keep control Strike, you can do this, she needs you, like you needed her at the bottom of the sea_

“’Of course I will”

“If you want to use the bathroom to change, you should be comfy in that T shirt”

She looked at him as if he was mad

“Why? There’s much more room here”

And swiftly pulled her jumper over her head, exposing her small, pert breasts, wriggling out of her jeans, the shoes had been discarded much earlier. Standing just in a small pair of white knickers she took in Strike just staring at her

“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, you are just so beautiful”

Again the engaging tilt of her head at his comment. She wriggled into his soft, white T shirt with ‘ARMY, Be the Best’ emblazoned across her chest and then sat down on the bed, watching him.

“Do you sleep in your clothes?”

Strike laughed

“Err no”

And started to undress, pulling his blue zip-up sweater over his head and dropping it on his chair. He paused for a moment, undid his buckle and dropped his trousers around his ankles, using his chest of drawers to steady himself he pulled them off, neatly folded them, ensuring the creases were aligned folded them neatly onto the top. He turned round to see Robin, staring at his prosthetic a hand across her mouth. His heart plunged, he’d not even thought about it being a problem

“Your leg?”

“Hmm”

“How, does it hurt, who did it to you?”

“Robin it’s OK, It does hurt sometimes but I’m used to it. Now budge up so I can take it off”

“It comes off?”

Strike sat down eased the socket off his stump with a sigh and looked at his companion who was openly studying it

“Can I help” she reached out and ran her hands over it with no sign of disgust or hesitation

He was so touched he was used to woman either being disgusted or attracted not this caring, loving? approach

“I have to massage and rub emollients into it”

Reaching into his bedside cabinet he pulled a tube out and squirted some out

Robin slipped off the bed, dropped to her knees, looked up at him with a questioning look, “Can I?”

He nodded, she gently began to massage the cream into his wounded limb, her fingers gentle but firm. He fell back amazed, she chased all the pain, eased the tension of the damaged muscles it was just right, it was like she could feel him, could tell where her fingers needed to go

_It’s like we’re linked………_

He finally reached out and stopped her

“Thanks, that was lovely, it feel much better, now let’s settle and get some sleep”

They settled together, Cormoran spooning around her as she arched herself back against him, he could feel her almost purring against his chest.

She wriggled onto her back and smiled at him, leaned up and gently kissed him

“You remember what you said to me earlier? Well I truly want to”

And opened her mouth to him, her tongue probing forward seeking his


	5. Chapter 5

Robin snuggled up to the side of Strike, trying to get as much skin in contact with him as was possible. She sighed relaxed, satiated.

“Cormoran”

“Hmm”

He was languid, lying with his arm curled around this wonderful creature that had flung herself into his life, and amazingly he had willingly caught her , every second they were in contact he felt his connection, his love for her, growing, he felt as if his heart was bursting with joy.

_I can’t believe that I’ve only known her a day? That’s not true is it though Strike, you have known her for as long as you can remember, she’s been there since your earliest memories. If she hadn’t saved you, you would have died 20 years ago. Now it’s time to save her_

_But I don’t want to lose her to the sea……_

He turned and looked into those eyes, eyes that drew him in, took him to his happy place lying here, looking at this girl he wasn’t in an attic with the sounds and smells of London all around him but on a beach or a boat, the feel of the wind, the smell of the sea, the cries of the gulls. As real here as if he was really there.

“Is it always like that?”

Strike thought back to the tender, loving, joining, they had achieved, to call it sex diminished what they had experienced together. Everywhere she touched him, every movement of her hips, every squeeze and clench had been exquisite, it was like she could feel what he was experiencing and doing her utmost to wring every drop of pleasure and emotion from him. Likewise he thought himself an experienced and thoughtful lover, but with Robin it had far transcended anything in his experience. He felt every twitch and gasp, knowing instinctively how to move and touch and twist and angle and lick and kiss and bite until they together reached a crescendo exploding like a supernova at the same instant before collapsing into each other exhausted. Not once but 3 times. Waking in the night, feeling each other and starting again with a gentle kiss that just built and built.

He did have a slight worry though, he’d pulled a condom from its foil and gone to put it on, she’d recoiled gagging.

“What’s that? its poison, it stinks, get it away”

Strike had been mortified about causing distress and had rapidly disposed of the offending item by flushing it away.

“I’m so sorry Robin, it stops me getting you pregnant”

“Oh is that all, you have nothing to fear, it hasn’t happened yet so I don’t think it will now, anyway where were we”

Together they dozed until the ever brightening sun woke them. A few languid kisses then Cormoran just had to have a pee! He left her in bed and headed for the bathroom, he did the necessary and then called out that he was going to have a shower. He was just standing leaning against the wall lathering up when the shower door opened and his beautiful companion joined him. Grabbing the soap.

“Can I wash you please?”

He just nodded dumbfounded

“Only if I can return the favour”, then followed the must erotic, slippery cleansing session that Strike had ever experienced culminating with him on the floor of the shower with Robin sitting astride him moving so gently that it was exquisite torture for both of them. Finally having to leave and dry themselves when the water ran cold.

Robin had only the clothes she had arrived in and dressed quickly, Strike slipped on his usual shirt, trousers and zip up jumper.

He made tea and made a huge batch of Porridge which he livened up with soft brown sugar and a splash of Whisky.

Robin looked doubtfully at the large steaming dish.

“Go on its nice, put’s hairs on your chest”

“Do you want me to have hairs on my chest, like you?”

“Just a figure of speech Robin, just means it’s good and filling. Anyway your chest is marvellous just as it is!”

After one mouthful she smiled and rapidly disposed of the whole portion

“Right now Robin, we need to get you some more clothes, and make a start at tracking down your coat, what address have you been living at with Cunliffe?”

She looked blankly at him, “it’s got a white door”

“Ah you any idea where?”

“London”

“So how did you find me?”

“Easy, I sensed where you were and walked here”

“How long were you walking?”

“About a day I think, I slept in a doorway for a few hours, but my sense of you gets stronger the closer I get to you. Then I saw the Denmark Street sign that was on the TV and knew I’d found you. I didn’t know for sure it was you though until we touched”

“OK so we need to do some private detecting, but first let’s go and get you some new clothes”

They spent a happy couple of hours browsing the shops in Oxford Street, Cormoran encouraging her to try things on and ensuring she had them, despite her protests. She tried on an amazing Poison Green dress that took his breath away that he insisted she had.

After a lunch of Fish and Chips in the local pub which Robin ate with little whimpers of delight and an amazed look the first time she tried the white wine that he’d bought her they went back to the office and Cormoran began searching in Cyberspace for ‘Matthew Cunliffe’ finding one on the web page of an accounting firm, but no home address.

Showing Robin the picture on his Bio page he was about to ask when he felt her stiffen

“That’s him”

“OK, quick and easy then you stop here and I’ll follow him home from work, then we’ll have a place to start the search for your coat!”

“No I’m coming with you”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strike needs to plan
> 
> Domestic bliss 
> 
> And a confrontation!

The expedition into the city had been fruitless, Strike had quickly realised that he had no chance of any sort of surveillance with Robin hanging on his arm. Excited cries as she spotted one landmark after another.

“How do you know so much about London if he hardly ever let you out of the flat?”

“He had an old computer in his office, I used to sneak into there and use it when he was at work. It’s quite easy to understand and he used the same password as his laptop, so I just memorised what buttons he pressed”

“So how did you know how to read?”

“Doh I went to school, do you think Seals are dumb? Oh Cormoran, I have so much I need to share with you when….”

Her face fell as she realised her home, everything may as well be on the moon if she couldn’t retrieve her coat.

“You will find it, won’t you?”

The anxious, pleading look was more than he could bear

“Too bloody right I will”

_Or I’ll die trying, I’d do anything for you my Angel_

“I need to think about this, see what I can come up with, you say he’s got a laptop?”

“Yes he carries it everywhere, he’s got a safe thing he locks it in at home”

_Now that is interesting, what’s so important about that laptop, what’s he got stored on it that he’s so concerned about?_

They tracked back to Denmark Street and settled into the office, Robin immediately went and made them tea, she handed it to him and he braced himself and took a sip, it was perfect, just how he liked it.

_How on earth? I’ve never told her how I like my tea_

He looked over the rim of the mug and caught a sly wink from her.

They spent the afternoon in the office, he showed her his PC and within minutes she was competently using it.

The phone rang and Strike reached out, Robin beat him to it

“Cormoran Strike’s office, how may we help you?”

Over the next week or so they fell into a routine, Robin became his secretary, and was very efficient at it. Every day Strike was more and more amazed that the damaged ‘creature’ that had sought his help was proving to be ferociously intelligent, curious and in his mind amazing in every way. He made calls and reached out to contacts formulating a plan to progress the most important case he’d ever taken on.

They had fallen into a personal domestic bliss, living and loving together, although Cormoran had to cook, she just couldn’t seem to handle the whole stove, oven, timing thing and after her first attempt when she’d salted the potatoes, with half of the tin of Saxo Cormoran happily cooked when they didn’t have take-away or go out.

One evening Cormoran had surprised her with a night at the theatre, followed by a meal. She’d looked amazing in the green dress he’d bought her, sitting enthralled throughout the whole performance, tears running down her face as The Phantom drags Christine into his lair, and then hugging his arm with pleasure as Raul rescues his love

The walked out, Robin beaming, happy

“Oh Cormoran, that was amazing, just like us really, you’ve saved me from that sort of fate, so where are we go….”

“You Bastard, that didn’t take you long did it? Who’s this tart, some whore you’ve engaged for the evening?”

Robin recognised the women from the day she’d found her soulmate

“Hello Charlotte, excuse us but we’re leaving”

He tried to move past her with Robin. She put a hand on his chest stopping him

“No you don’t, nothing from you, nothing, I don’t hear from you, I’ve tried calling you”

“Have you? I’ve blocked you so I wouldn’t know”

Charlotte went white

“So after all our years together you move on in an instant?”

Glaring at Robin

“Where’s this bitch from anyway, didn’t I see you in that hovel of an office?”

Before Robin could speak Cormoran interjected

“Don’t call her that, I’ve known Robin longer than you, she was my first love in St Mawes”

“You never told me that”

“Why would I? I thought I’d never see her again, but we’ve found each other”

“Bully for you, so just fuck off Bluey, and you fuck off as well, hope you are happy together, just wait till he won’t do as you want him to”

“Why would he? He’s his own man, I’m just happy to share what I can with him”

Robin was watching her carefully, her instincts fully alert, she saw the woman building herself up to hit Strike and:

Charlotte’s hand came up, arm pulling back, Cormoran braced himself, knowing what was coming and waiting for the slaps that he remembered so much from their fractious times together. But not this time, moving so quickly it was almost a blur Robin stepped in front of Strike and grabbed the woman’s wrist, then quickly the other, holding them firmly.

Charlotte snarled at this interloper, preparing to make some snarky comment, then stopped, shrinking back in fear. The admittedly pretty girl was staring at her, the room, everything, was vanishing, she could smell the sea, hear waves and the face staring at her was changing no longer a red-haired girl, but a predator, a carnivore, the powerful snout parting, a feral grin, showing razor sharp teeth with canines that a Wolf would have been proud to own.

“Leave him, leave us alone, you aren’t wanted here, go or…..”

Letting her go with a shove Charlotte staggered, then almost ran from the room, fearfully glancing behind her.

Strike who hadn’t seen anything that Charlotte had experienced looked at his companion

“Well that was good, how did you do that?”

“I just showed her who she’s dealing with, come on I’m starving”

“Strike laughed, Sushi again it is!”

After a couple of hours thoroughly enjoying each other’s company they made their way back to Denmark Street, both slightly tipsy, but with a pleasant buzz that bode well for when they got to bed. Strike was just fumbling with the door key when Robin caught sight of a figure coming up behind them, she spun round, and let out an ear piercing scream! 


	7. Finding out more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strike starts to track down Robin's coat

**Chapter 7**

“Alright doll, sorry I startled you! I got what you wanted Bunsen”

Strike had hugged Robin as soon as he’s realised what was happening

Whispering into her ear “it’s OK love, he’s a friend”

Robin took in the small man, which despite his size, she had realised in an instant was a predator, but he was not making any threatening moves at all, despite the tattoos, gold tooth and general demeanour was radiating friendship towards Cormoran

“S’ok, sorry I screamed”

“Well we standing out here all night or we going in?”

Robin was surprised when they went into the office rather than up to the flat

“Right Shanker, let’s see”

Shanker dropped his rucksack onto the sofa and with a grin extracted a laptop

“He’s a right piece of work that one isn’t he, one for chatting up the ladies, I tried to lift this while he was distracted but he kept it in one of those fuckin’ man bags that are all the fashion. In the end Otaktay and me had a little word with him, he didn’t like the look of our blades so handed it over meek as a lamb”

He also passed across a wallet and a couple of folders of paperwork. Strike glanced in the wallet and scowled at his old mate.

“Well we had to make a bit extra didn’t we, anyway, call it payment, he was well loaded so it was worth the five minutes work. Here’s his driving licence as well, guess you’ll need that to follow up, we’ve kept his cards. No charge this time Bunsen, but you owe me one”

Shanker turned to leave and then swung back and kissed Robin quickly on the cheek.

“I hope he gets you sorted soon love, seeing you I know now why he is so smitten, take care of him for me”

With barely a squeak Shanker slipped down the stairs and out into the street. His ability to move quickly and silently still impressed Strike.

“Right, let’s go and get settled in the flat and have a look at what Shank’s has found for us”

They decamped into what Robin was quickly becoming used to as home Robin pulled two mugs out of the cupboard and filled the kettle. Strike plugged the laptop in, turned it on and was presented with the password prompt

“Password Robin?”

“Dunno”

Strike was surprised, “I thought you said you knew it? “

“I remembered the buttons he pressed, here let me”

Strike passed her the laptop. She closed her eyes, her fingers hovered over the keyboard and then she typed in a blur. The session opened.

“There you go”

“Shall we have a takeaway tonight?”

Strike looked at her tentative, expectant features, gently biting her lower lip. And his heart melted at the innocence, beauty and trust of this gamine woman that had taken over his life.

“Let me guess, you would like that Thai fish curry?”

His answer was a beaming smile, and a scorching kiss.

“You better stop that or I won’t get any of this investigated, go on order what you fancy, I’ll have just what you have”

Strike sat on the sofa while Robin humming to herself tapped out the order on his phone. After several minutes examining the laptop he sighed.

“Of course, he’s got everything interesting encrypted”.

Just then the buzzer sounded and Robin skipped down the stairs to collect their food order, carrying it up and dishing them out onto plates in Strikes tiny kitchen. She laid the food on the table, opening him a bottle of Doom Bar and pouring herself a glass of white wine from the bottle in the fridge.

She sat down expectantly and waited for Strike, who though he was absorbed in what he was doing felt himself distracted by the wonderful smells, and immediately went to join her at the table. He smiled at the exquisite noises she was making as she devoured the soft, flaky salmon in the rich green sauce, closing her eyes in ecstasy

_I love her making those noises in bed as well…_

After an enjoyable interlude they sat together on the sofa while Strike went through the paperwork and what bits of the laptop he could access. A call to his tame computer specialist, Spanner had confirmed that it wasn’t possible to hack the Veracrypt encryption without the password or Keyfile.

“Robin, do you remember if he plugged something like this in when he was using this computer” holding up a USB thumb drive.

“Yes, a metal thing that he had on his keyring”.

One thing Strike did find was lots of suspicious emails and links to multiple different online bank services.

“Hmm I think this Matthew was running some sort of financial scam, I’m willing to bet that if we could get access we would find multiple copies of books that he’s using for clients. But that’s not what we’re after, we need your coat, and there is an email trail on here between him and a secure storage facility. We just need to get access.”

He looked at the girl that now meant so much to him

“Robin I need you to be brave, I need you to go back to him, and this is what I want you to do”


	8. Finding the coat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coat's location is discovered
> 
> WARNING There is description of torture in this chapter!

Robin stares nervously at the white gloss door of what had been her prison

_I can do this, Cormoran will protect me_

She hesitantly reaches up & knocks the door stepping back, waiting

The everyday life of Ealing flows around her, alien and familiar at the same time, this is the chance she has to get her life back, to save herself, all due to the boy she’d saved all those years ago, she’s going to grasp it!

A light clicks on and there’s a pause as she knows he’s checking through the spy hole in the door, always cautious. It’s flung open and he’s there, studying her, tall, handsome, cruel

“So you’ve crawled back to me have you bitch, it’s like I told you isn’t it, you can’t survive on your own”

A hand grabs her ruthlessly, gripping her upper arm painfully, dragging her into the hallway.

“You’ve got some making up to do for running off on me”

Pushing the door it swings slowly towards the jamb as he hauls the unresisting Robin into his grip

“Where’ve you been anyway?”

Then the door slams wide open, its brass handle hitting the wall, sending flakes of plaster showering into the air like a mini blizzard of décor.

Robin slaps him hard across the face as he turns in shock, just in time to feel Strike grabbing a fistful of shirt and ramming him hard against the already suffering hallway, a framed photo of Matthew in a Rugby shirt smiling, holding a silver cup over his head, goes skittering away and smashes satisfyingly on the Victorian tiled floor.

“Who… What the fuck, I’ll kill you”

He starts to struggle against Strike’s vice like grip, Cormoran just smiles sweetly, and smashes his forehead into Cunliffe’s perfect nose, which starts to pour with blood

“Kill me, huh, I’ve had stoned Para’s try, you are nothing, you little shit, I’m not a poor, desperate girl for you to imprison and abuse. And me? I’m your worst fucking nightmare. And I’m here, and you’re awake!”

He spins Robin’s tormentor around with practised ease and forcing his arm up his back while grabbing his belt, hoisting Cunliffe’s trousers hard into his groin, pushes him effortlessly into the kitchen. Compelling his now prisoner to sit on a kitchen chair he quickly secures him with flexible plastic cable ties, arms behind his back, ankles strapped to each chair leg, his resistance subdued with a fierce jab to his stomach

“Cup of tea Love? I don’t want to be thirsty while I work”

Robin quickly busies herself making two mugs, all the time Matthew is staring between them, wary, worried, and frightened. Now the tables have been turned by this intimidating beast of a man who has just burst into his home.

“Who are you, What, Why, w w what do you want”

“Oh sorry let me introduce myself, I’m Robin’s Soulmate, you know what that means?

Now, Mr Cunliffe, your laptop is very interesting, Chartered Accountant then are you?”

“How did you get….”

“My friend acquired it for me, you just need to be grateful that I’m here to discuss things with you, he wouldn’t be as gentle as me”

Matthew sat very still, his ruined nose still trickling blood down across his chin and staining his Ralph Lauren shirt

Strike drags another chair across, takes his coat off and slings it across the back and sits, 2 feet from his prisoner, knees nearly touching. And stares into his eyes, a blank, fearsome threatening look. He waits with endless patience. Robin standing quietly to the side, sipping her tea, gripping it with both hands to stop them trembling, her life could depend on how the next few minutes go.

“Now, from what I have seen on there, you are scamming your customers, how would they react if I let them know you are running two sets of books?”

Matthew just laughs,

“They know you idiot, they pay me well to keep them out of the Taxman’s clutches”

Strike sighs

“That’s a pity, I dislike extreme violence, but if that’s what it takes”

The staring resumes, Cunliffe is squirming and twitching, looking anywhere but into the horror of the eyes that are sitting studying him, showing no emotion.

“Where have you hidden Robin’s coat?”

Quiet, gentle, even friendly. A casual question between friends, except for Cormoran’s eyes that seem to be burrowing into him

“No, fuck off, I found her, I’m keeping her, she’s mine to control while I have that”

Bluster and bravado, he jutted his chin out and finally tried to stare down Strike

A resigned sigh,

“Yes, well that is true, but you have overlooked something, she saved my life when I was 15, so I have a life bond with her that transcends everything else. I should be grateful to you in a funny way, you bought her to me, now it’s my turn to save her life

SO FUCKING TELL ME WHERE IT IS!”

His face inches from his protagonist, his spittle splashing into Cunliffe’s face who was scrabbling, flinging his head from side to side, trying to get away from this madman who had invaded his home

“NO!”

Strike sighed

“OK, your choice”

Cormoran unwound himself from the chair and walked across to the kitchen unit and perused the knife block sitting there. Pausing to whisper into Robin’s ear and plant a gentle kiss on her temple as he passed

“Don’t worry, it’s just to frighten him”

“Robin, please, I looked after you didn’t I, help me”

He received a withering look

“But you would have let me die”

Cormoran turned to face him, a razor sharp filleting knife in his hand, holding it in front of himself he ambled across to stand in front of his prisoner. Cunliffe couldn’t take his eyes off the tip of the scalpel sharp blade as it approached him. Strike leaned forward and with one slash slit the already ruined shirt from top to bottom, flicking the sides apart to expose the toned abs that so much gym work had produced. Strike wrinkled his nose at the unmistakeable smell as Cunliffe’s trousers darkened as he lost control of his bladder. 

“Oh dear”

“What you doing?”

“I’m ex-Army, spent far too much time in hot and dusty shitholes. Do you know what the guys feared most out there?

Not combat, oh no, it was being captured by the Taliban and handed over to their women, they’re worse than the men.

They start by cutting your balls off, painful, but not life threatening, not enough blood loss you see.”

Strike gently tapped the knife against the sodden groin of his trousers, then starting at his Sternum gently dragged the knife down as far as his belt buckle, leaving a thin trickle of blood in its path

“Then, they slit your stomach open, and pull your guts out, pile them up for you to see and leave you. Very painful, but then again, no major blood loss, some shock but it will take you days to die.

Which if you don’t tell us I will do to you as well, if my love has to die, then you will as well”

Matthew fainted

Strike grunted, filled a bowl with cold water at the sink and threw it into his face, waking him up spluttering.

He rested the knife on Matthew’s stomach, drawing another trickle of blood

“Well?”

“All-right, it’s in a secure storage facility, just off Hanger Lane, keys locked in my desk drawer with the card for access”

“Any code?”

“2903, the date I found her”

“That wasn’t hard was it?”

He rummaged around in Matt’s bedroom, finding the required a keys etc. Returned to the kitchen and used one of the George Neale luxury silk ties he’d found to gag him.

“I shouldn’t be long Robin, do you need anything from here? You aren’t coming back!”

Strike left and Robin wandered around the flat that had been her prison for so long, contemplating mindlessly vandalising the place, but that wasn’t in her nature , she did though seek out every picture he had taken of her, some with her naked and protesting, doing the same on his desktop computer. Determined to leave nothing of herself in this place.

There was a gentle tap at the door and Robin quickly let him in

Cormoran handed her a simple M&S carrier bag

“Is this it”

Robin dived into the bag and bought out this amazing garment, it looked initially like a Sealskin coat, but it was light, diaphanous and seemed to change before his eyes as he tried to study it

A squeal and a hug was the answer Strike needed.

“Right let’s get out of here”

He undid Cunliffe’s gag

“We’re leaving, now, I better not ever see you again”

And with a short jab of his wrist knocked him out, Strike used the knife to slit his bonds and left him slumped and stinking on the chair. Then with a grin drove the knife into the expensive wooden worktop, positioned so that it would be the first thing he would see when he came round.


	9. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye my lover  
> Goodbye my friend  
> You have been the one  
> You have been the one for me
> 
> James Blunt

“Ready?”

Robin nodded excitedly, they had loaded the car with food and flasks and all of Robin’s worldly possessions. She could hardly contain her excitement

_I’m going home, to smell and taste and enter the sea, at last_

She looked across at the man who had made it all possible, her lifesaver and soulmate and despite her excitement there was a deep sadness that they had had so little time with each other. Last night had been exquisite, joined together body mind and soul, feelings like she had never experienced.

But she had to get back to the sea, back to her people, back to the hidden civilisation, unknown and un-see able by normal humans.

He looked across at her, lifted one corner of his mouth, and she felt her heart lurch that she would soon have to leave this man who had come to mean so much to her. They had held each other all night, sleep coming fleetingly. Strike knowing he had almost no time left with this wonderful woman.

He had been awake most of the night, feeling her reaching for him kissing and cuddling, slowly making love, the salt in their mouths not that of the sea but of the sweet anguish that both were feeling

Strike had tried to keep things on an even keel, he’d done her another huge bowl of his whisky laced porridge, a stack of toast and loads of tea. He could still feel her in his arms, slender, but becoming almost too slim, he could see her ribs, despite him feeding her almost constantly. The lack of the ocean was now affecting her more and more.

“Right, about five or six hours if we hit no holdups, and we’ll have you home”

“Thank you Cormoran, for everything”

“Just need to make a quick call”

Strike called one of his regular contacts, using the hands-free in his BMW as he headed out of the city towards the M4

“Anstis, how are you, you old git”

“Mystic Bob bloody hell it’s been a while, what can I do for you this time”

Strike laughed

“Nothing this time mate, I’ve couriered you a package, paperwork and a laptop, I think your mates in the Fraud Squad might find it interesting, I’ve texted you the password. Came across it on something else I was working on and the arsehole involved has got what’s coming to him”

After a couple of minutes chat he rang of & turned to Robin

“Well Cunliffe will soon be in a whole new world of pain!”

Robin reached and softly put her hand over his and squeezed

The road rolled by beneath them, urban sprawl replaced by more and more countryside, blue skies smiled down on them. Strike was feeling anything but sunny though. Forcing himself to concentrate not to think further than the next few hours.

“When will you want to go into the sea?”

“Probably at dusk I think, I don’t want to be seen”

Strike pondered that for a while

“Would you mind if I introduced you to my Aunt and Uncle? Don’t worry they know all about you. And..”

She looked expectantly at him

“I would like to have a meal with you first, just, you know, to remember”

Robin nodded her eyes glistening, scarcely able to speak.

“I’d like that as well”

\----

They made good time and almost too soon they were pulling up outside the charming blue and white fisherman’s cottage that was Strike’s only true home.

Robin seemed nervous, shy almost, hanging back trying to hide behind Strike’s bulk.

He knocked gently on the door, rustling and movement and the door creaked open, Ted, peering suspiciously around the door jamb, wondering who on earth was visiting mid afternoon

“Corm! Joan, Corm’s here!”

Then he noticed

“And he’s bought someone, come in, come in, this is a wonderful surprise, what are you doing down here…”

Then he really looked at Robin, she started to blush under his gaze

“Come in, come in, where are my manners”

Robin followed them into the cosy sitting room that the door opened onto, taking in the homely furnishing, the family pictures, the faded décor of a room that had seen a lot of life, a lot of love.

Joan stood, carefully leaving her knitting on the table beside the sofa, the newspaper at the other side showing where Ted had just left.

The old couple exchanged looks, after all these years they could communicate with a glance, Ted

“So Cormoran you going to introduce us to your lady”

“Oh Ted, you know who this is surely”

And Joan, quickly gathered Robin into her arms kissing her cheek, hugging her

“Thank you, thank you for saving our Corm”

Cormoran stood looking flabbergasted,

“How?”

“Oh lad it’s obvious, who else would you bring here”

They sat and talked, the story coming out, Joan not at all surprised at the events,

“I knew we would meet you eventually, now my dear how long….”

Robin glanced at her soulmate

“I’ve been away far too long already, ….. tonight”

“Shall I cook you

“It’s alright Joan, we’re having a meal together in the Victory, before.

Would it be OK to store some of Robin’s stuff here, just in case, err for the future, maybe?”

\----

The sun was setting slowly in the west the huge disk edging nearer the horizon, the sky already turning inky.

They sat alongside each other, Robin had demolished a huge plate of fish & chips, together with a glass of white wine. Cormoran had pushed his around his plate, fighting to keep his emotions under control.

He lifted her hand to his lips and laid a kiss onto it, as gentle as a butterfly landing.

“I think it’s time”

They walked to his car and he drove them out to a secluded beach, about 5 miles from the town.

Hand in hand they walked down the wooden steps skirting the rocks, dusk falling rapidly.

Robin turned away from him, she didn’t want his last sight of her to be tears streaming down her face. She quickly stripped her clothes off turned and stood, proud smiling, they hugged for one last time. She quickly pulled her coat from the incongruous M&S bag and slipped it on. As he watched it flowed on, moulding itself to her beautiful body, clinging like sheer wetsuit. She grabbed him, landed a fierce kiss on his lips, turned and ran towards the breaking surf wading until the water reached mid-thigh, then diving into the ocean.

Cormoran stood watching the spot where she’d vanished, then a familiar seal’s head appeared and held him in its gaze until finally slipping beneath the waves

He stood there until all light was gone, the sand and salt must have gotten into his eyes as tears were trickling down his face.

Finally, he put his hand in his pocket to fish out the torch he knew he would need, in the pocket he found a letter, slightly crumpled, with just his name on it. He put it back, to savour later.

Turned around and made his way slowly back to the car park

Back to what would now pass for his life


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 Years Later

Cormoran looked at his watch for about the thousandth time that day and sighed, it was 2 hours till sunset. He was sat in the Victory nursing a pint, he was desperate for another but daren’t. The last thing he needed was to be stopped for Drink Driving and he had a date that he wasn’t going to miss.

Instead he pulled out the now crumpled and worn note that had helped him survive the past few years. Even though he could recite it by heart

_My Cormoran, my Soulmate_

_It breaks my heart to leave you like this, it is utter agony for me._

_But I would not survive with you much longer and returning to the sea gives us a chance_

_It will take me the full seven years to recover from my time in the dry world as we were never meant to be away from the sea for such a long period._

_But I promise you I will return to this place where we parted, seven years to the day_

_If you still want to be with me please be on the beach_

_If you aren’t I will understand, you have a dry life, I have a wet one_

_I set you free from any life bond, we have now saved each other’s lives_

_But in the short time we were together I lived and loved a lifetime_

_I will love you for ever, I will never forget you, I hold you in my heart_

_Your loving, your love_

_Rudhek x_

Strike had read and reread the letter, finally sharing it with his Aunt Joan. Who read it with tears in her eyes, finally touching her hands to her lips with a small gasp

“Oh Corm, she’s signed with her Selchie name! They never reveal their name except, to the love of their life”

Strike sighed

“Well she is mine, I’ve never felt like this about anyone”

“Do you know it’s Cornish, for Robin?”

The lump in Cormoran’s throat sank to his stomach.

He had returned to Cornwall as often as the pressures of business had allowed, helping a now elderly Ted on his boat as often as possible. Always looking, staring, desperate for that familiar head to pop up and fix him with those eyes. He thought he had seen her a couple of times, in a pair with another, the dark pelt and huge brown eyes of her companion studying him intently.

He wondered if this was her new seal mate, if seeing him was as painful for her as the glimpses he’d had were for him?

But that question would soon be answered, one way or the other, he left the pub and drove his new Range Rover back to the car park on the beach he couldn’t bring himself to visit before this night. A date etched into his mind forever, a distant ache, an anticipation, and finally an unbearable wait, his watch hands moving so slowly over the past few days.

The past seven years he had thrown himself into his work, driving his business onwards, recruiting the best, likeminded people. Now he was more than comfortable, a ground floor apartment, with a small garden, a car that was adapted so he could drive it effortlessly, a season ticket for the Arsenal, Godfather to his best friends adopted twins, mentor to his nephew Jack, now waiting to go to University, sponsored by the Army, a place at Sandhurst when he graduated.

But it was all a distraction from this day as he waited for the years to scroll forward, to this moment, he couldn’t bear to think of her not coming back to him, she was the missing piece in his aching heart

He had packed a bag, clothes, towels, robe, some food, everything he could possibly think that she may need. It sat now waiting, leaning against the alloy stalk that was his right leg. Watching the sun, ease to the horizon, his mind seven years ago, his lips still feeling hers on his for the last time, sweet and salty, pressing and desperate. As real today as when she’d kissed him last

The sun sank lower and lower, the dusk gloom grew steadily the lengthening shadows of the rocks painted strange images across the sand. The sea was still, almost a millpond, a contrast to the breaker that his last glimpse of Robin diving into the surf was seared into his memory

Then splash and a ripple, the Seal that meant so much to him popped up in the distance, the last rays of the sun sparkling a red halo around its head, the eyes, searching the beach, finding him.

A lingering stare then the head vanished.

Strike could scarcely breathe. His left leg twitching uncontrollably, nerves, fear, anticipation.

Then the head of the woman he loved appeared, sweeping her glorious hair back from her forehead, walking slowly up out of the water, her breasts appeared, they were fuller than Strike remembered, her body was more rounded, she was obviously back to full health.

Then his heart stopped as Robin stopped and turned her back to him

She stood, her hand outstretched when another head appeared, a mass of dark curls atop a smiling face. A girl, a very pretty girl, she only came up to Robins elbow.

Strike didn’t think, he ran to meet them, they like wise waded out of the ocean as fast as they could. He ran into the sea, not caring, his shoes, trousers soaked in an instant. His prosthetic caught a rock and he stumbled, falling.

Straight into Robin’s arms, she held him like she never wanted to let him go, a grip that threatened to crush all the air out of his lungs while he buried his face into her hair, sobbing with relief.

“You came back to me, you came back to me”

They made it up the beach out of the sea, to where Strikes bag was waiting, forlorn on the sand

Robin turned and whispered to the girl and together they seemed to slip and shudder and both were holding a light diaphanous coat, now both naked.

Strike quickly dived into the bag, passing out towels and clothes. The girl slipped into the robe, which buried her, Robin dressed in the jeans and jumper she had last worn seven years before, the jumper somewhat more filled than it had been previously.

Then

“Cormoran”

He looked at her expectantly

“Can I introduce you to Morvoren, your daughter”

Strike was somewhat astonished but reached down and lifted the girl into his arms, gave her a hug.

“Hello, so pleased to meet you at last”

“And me to meet you…. Dad

Mum’s told me so much about you, I couldn’t wait until today”

“So what now Rudhek?”

She grinned at his use of her proper name.

Then Strikes world collapsed

“We can only stay for a few minutes, I can’t keep Morvoren in the dry for long, so this is just a brief visit”

She saw the devastation on her Soulmates features

“Unless?”

Strike was back as a child, listening to his Aunt Joan, telling him of the fishermen who were lost to their Selchie wives, lost to the sea

“You mean?”

“Will you please come with us Cormoran, I have missed you so much”

He didn’t even consider not going

He quickly stripped, bundling his clothes into his bag, pausing long enough to send a text to the only people who could believe what had happened

Rudhek and Morvoren helped him remove his leg standing with his arm around the shoulder of his one true love, his daughter holding his hand to steady him. Rudhek pucked up her coat and it flowed over her, then along his arm, and over his body, joining then physically as well as between their souls

He hopped with them into the sea, feeling the swell lapping up his thighs then with their encouragement, as one dived under the water, a pain and tingle went through him, like an electric shock. He shuddered and realised he was different, it felt natural, normal. The blue eyes of his partner studying him, his daughter swimming excitedly around the pair of them.

Then he realised, he was swimming easily, he felt strong and fit, and whole, a few inches missing from his right back fin meant nothing. He was elated, overjoyed, complete.

At a nudge from his love he looked down, seeing a magical city of lights and spires, something beyond his imagination.

They locked eyes, and nuzzled each other and swam towards it.

Cormoran was home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rudhek Robin in Cornish
> 
> Morvoren Mermaid or Sea Maiden in Cornish


End file.
